The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the field of memory in computers. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of storing data in a memory in a system that has a broken connection to or within the memory.
Memory subsystems have many components that can fail. Determining the root cause of such failures can be very difficult. Furthermore, maintaining functionality of the memory that has failed may require redundancy systems, which are often expensive.